Old Faces,Familiar Places
by wildfireandInstantstarlover
Summary: I suck at summaries so read to find out what it's about you might like it
1. Chapter 1

Important Info.  
Tommy:24  
Jude:17  
Spied:19  
Talan Dutios:21  
Kwest:23(he's kinda a main character)  
This takes place kinda in season 3 but after pasty died but it's not really based on the third will only be 4 main character but other instant star's characters will be in it but not as much and there will be new some new characters/people and some will be in it very little some will be in it kinda and some will be in it kinda a lot

[IMG].com/albums/o127/kassey1995/OFFP%[/IMG]

**Chapter 1**

**Jude and Tommy were sitting in the studio just talking when Jude wanted to play 20 question at first Tommy didn't want to but he gave in and said yes they had been playing for along time now and they were way passed 20 question  
Jude:alright do u have any brothers and sisters? she had always wanted to ask about his family but knew that he didn't like to talk about them  
Tommy:yea i have 3 brothers and 2 Sisters  
Jude:so who's your favorite  
Tommy:none of them he simply said without thinking  
Jude:come on Tommy everyone has a favorite brother or sister well i didn't really have choice  
Tommy:look Jude i don't have a favorite brother or sister okay?and he mumbled well at least not anymore  
Jude:What do you mean not anymore  
Tommy:Jude just drop it please  
Jude:fine it's just one more thing that your not tell me she whispered under her breath and just nodded but Tommy had heard her  
Tommy took a deep breath:alright what i meant was that i used to have a favorite sister but she uhhhh..well let's just say she's where pasty is  
Jude:oh I'm-  
Tommy:it's fine,just drop it and forget i even said anything  
he got up and left in hurry and went striaght to his office avoiding everyone and ignoring all the people calling his name he even ignored Darius and kwest when they were calling him needing to talk about something very important**

**Back with Jude  
Jude was sitting in the studio wondering what was wrong did she say something that she didn't remember she looked up when she saw the door open thinking and hoping it was Tommy but it was only kwest  
Kwest:Hey  
Jude:Hey  
Kwest:you okay?  
Jude:yea but I don't know about Tommy?  
Kwest:yea i saw him rush out of here  
Jude:i don't know why  
Kwest:what were you guys talking about in here?  
Jude:Well we were playing twenty question and finally when we were way past twenty questions he i finally asked him how many brother and sister's he had and he told me and then I asked who his favorite was and he said i don't have one and that at least he didn't even anymore and I asked what he meant and he said that she is where pasty is and then he got up and left  
Kwest simply put his head in his hand knowing why Tommy got out and he understood cause tommy's favorite sister was like his own sister and he loved her but that the way he love's Sadie and he knew exactly how Tommy felt and now that he started to think about her he felt like crying but he held them back and finally looked at Jude and her confused face and decided to tell her something about why to Tommy ran out of here but not all of it  
Kwest:okay uhhhh..how do i explain this to you okay well Tommy and his sister were best friends and Tommy always protected her no matter what and they always hung out even though she was like 3 years younger then him but still Tommy loved his sister more than anything and he made sure that no one hurt her physically or emotionally and if anyone of his friends didn't like her then he simply wouldn't hang out or talk to them or he told them get over it and be nice to her hell he even broke up with his girlfriends that didn't like her so yea just try to avoid talking about her  
Jude:wow  
Kwest:yea I'm going to go talk to Tommy okay you should just go home cause i doubt he'll want to work anymore plus it's really late  
Jude:alright  
kwest walked out and head towards Tommy's got all her stuff and went outside and called Sadie to come and pick her up since Tommy was her ride home but obvious he wasn't going to take her home**

**With Kwest and Tommy  
Kwest knocked on tommy's office but Tommy didn't answer so he opened the door a little and peeked in and saw that he had his head in his in his hands and had a song playing he sat down in the chair in front of his desk and put his feet on the other chair and started to listen to the new song playing and noticed that it was tommy's sister signing he closed his eyes and just listened he remembered when he used to have a crush on her and Tommy kicked his ass when he found out **

_She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La dada dada ah_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
And she was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strenght to find home_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La dada dada ah_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
You showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_When two different worlds collide_

**Tommy finally looked up at kwest and his eyes were all red and puffy he had been crying and kwest hadn't even noticed  
Kwest:you okay man  
Tommy:honestly?  
Kwest:yea  
Tommy:not really but I'll be fine  
Kwest:you sure  
Tommy:yea i''m positive you know just give me some time but i should get back there  
Kwest: I told Jude to go home cause i figured you wouldn't want to work right  
Tommy:you got that right  
Kwest's phone started to ring and he looked at the caller I.D. confused  
Kwest:hello?  
Person:Hi this Mary from Toronto hospital,this is Kevin West or kwest?  
Kwest:yea this is him  
Mary:I'm calling because Talan Dutios  
Kwest:no wait that's impossible that person is dead  
Mary:no they aren't sir cause she is here at the hospital  
Kwest:I'll be right there  
kwest hung up and looked at a very confused Tommy  
Kwest:come on we're going to the hospital  
Tommy:what why he said as he followed kwest out of his office  
Kwest:i don't know if it's true or not or if the person is crazy or what but they said that Talan was there  
Tommy:what that's impossible-  
Kwest:I know that's what i said but come on let's go and see what the hell is going on  
They got in into their cars and drove off to the hospital**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thanks for the commenting,I'm glad you like you like this chapter don't forget to comment if your reading his at all please comment I like to read people comment ans see what they think  
I do not own anything but the characters i made up and the story line

**Chapter 2**

**Little girl doesn't have much  
She walks with a smile  
shes so full of life**

But she cries in the night  
Just to try to hold on  
No one can hear her  
Shes all alone

This little girl closes her eyes  
all that she wants  
is someone to love  
Someone to love

_**6 years ago  
Talan Dutious was fifteen and she was sitting in her hospital bed,She had just had a baby girl and she had fallen asleep but was now waking up she opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her with red and puffy eyes  
Talan:Whats wrong mom?  
Annabell:I'm so sorry sweetie  
Talan:what?why are you sorry mom?  
Annabell:sweetie your baby didn't exactly make it  
Talan:what do you mean she didn't exactly make it,what wrong with her,is she okay,tell me now?  
Annabell: honey please calm down take deep breaths  
Talan:No I will not calm down till you tell me what the hell happened to my baby!  
Annabell:Talan Jessica Dutious you need to calm down now  
Talan:I will calm down as soon as you tell me what happened mom please  
Annabell:alright just take a deep breath  
Talan:alright  
Annabell:Well I'm sorry i don't want to tell you this but your baby girl is dead you had a miscarriage  
Talan:No no no no no that's not true Selena can't be died she just can't how could this of happened to me  
Annabell:I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen to  
Talan didn't say anything she just pulled her legs up and put her head on her knees and started to cry and she never cried well at least not in front of anyone and she would never let anyone she her cry not even her family there has only been one person that has seen her cry and that would be her older brother Thomas or as he like to be called Tommy but now she was crying she didn't want to cry in front of her mom but she couldn't help mom walked out of the mom and walked down the hall to meet a person who had called her to help her with a plan that she had  
Annabell:Hello Valerie  
Valerie:Hello Anna did you do it?  
Annabell:Yes I did  
Valerie:Don't worry now you'll be able to keep your family perfect reparation and keep having the kids who are good and get good grades and don't in trouble or get into things the shouldn't and don't do things that they shouldn't right?and no one deserves him or his kid but me and only me  
Annabell just nodded her head and watched Valerie walk off with It in her arms wrapped in a did she relies that what she had just done would change her daughters life forever but not in a good way in a horrible way her daughter will never be the same from this day and on.**_

**Present day in California**  
**A little six year old girl with kinda wavy blond hair that was about to her shoulder sat on the couch watching T.V. and laughing as the show she was watching the little girls mommy turn off the T.V. and the little girl looked at her with a frown  
Mom:No young lady it's time for you to go to sleep now come on  
Little Girl:But mommy I wove that one  
Mom:Exactly you've seen it a million times now come her and change it your PJ's  
The little girl shook her head at her mom and crossed her arms and when her mom came closer she ran away and ran as fast as she could when she saw that her mom was following her but when she saw the bathroom door she ran faster and ran into the bathroom and slam the door and locked it  
Mom:you get out her now  
Little Girl:Never  
Mom:Look Selena I'm not going to play this game with you so you get out her now or else  
Selena:No I don't wanna  
Mom:I don't care if you want to or your just like you mom disobedient you never do what your told she said the last part quietly but apparently not quiet enough  
Selena and always wonder if her mom was really her real mom cause her mom had brown hair and her mom didn't have blues like hers but her dad had blond hair but not blue eyes so she had wonder if her mom was really her and if she was if she was nicer than her "mom".  
About an hour later she heard the front door close she guessed it was her dad and she heard her mom and dad talking and aruging again the she heard high heels walking away and a door slam and then she heard a knock on the door  
Dad:Selena open the door it your daddy  
Selena opened the door and looked at her dad and didn't say anything  
Dad:Sel please go to sleep it past your bed time  
Selena:but i don't wanna go to bed  
Dad:Please do it for me  
Selena raised her arms and her dad picked her up and took her to her room,he laid her down in her bed  
Selena:daddy?  
Dad:yea  
Selena:can i ask you something?  
Dad:sure anything you want?  
Selena:Where's my mommy?and who is she?whats her name  
Dad:Uhhh...sweetie your mommy is in her bed and her name is Valerie he knew he was lieing to his daughter and he didn't like to and he didn't want to but he had to or Valerie would male sure that he never saw Selena again  
Selena:No who's my real mommy?  
Dad:She is your real mom okay now stop and go to sleep. he walked out of the room and walked of the room and head to his room where he spent time away from Valerie he sat down at his desk and opened his drawer.  
Selena waited till she heard her dad's bedroom door close and walked out of her room but she saw that he was going a different way so she followed him into the room and saw him sit down and look at a picture but she couldn't she who it was so she tried to get closer but the she heard the door open and hid  
Valerie:Taylor stop looking at the picture of that stupid bitch and let's go to bed plus she's just some stupid girl  
Taylor:yea maybe to you she's just some bitch as you like to call her but to me she's more then that  
Valerie:yea well to fucking bad cause you'll never see her again and never be able to with her cause she never forgive you  
Taylor:forgive me for what?  
Valerie:oh i don't for hiding her daughter from her  
Taylor:I'm not hiding her from her mother you are  
Valerie:yea well you never called her so yea you are  
Taylor:I never called her cause if i do you would take my daughter and god knows what you would do to her  
Valerie:you know me to well so i suggest you stop looking at this stupid picture and go to bed with me  
Valerie grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall and it shattered,Taylor just shook his head and walked out of there,Valerie followed after him and closed the door and locked it with neither of them knowing that Selena was in got up and crawled over to the picture of who might be her real mother she looked at it and saw a woman staring at with the same exactly blue eyes as her and she started to cry and wishes that she could be with her if she was her real mom maybe she would actually love her unlike the mom she has now**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry It took so long to get this chapter up but I didn't have alot of time to write since my family form California came down for a visit and didn't have any time to write but they left to visit some other family about 4 hours away from where i live and they be back on Sunday but anyway I finally got time to write and finished i tried to make this one longer then the other chapters,I hope it is but I don't think i like how it came out at the end but anyway enough talking ****Enjoy the chapter I hope you guys like it and don't forget to and I'm posting this chapter and chapter 4  
**

**Chapter 3**

Selena took the picture and walked back to her room quietly making sure that she didn't wake her dad or Valerie up,once she was inside her room she put the picture under her pillow and fell asleep.  
_She was swinging back and forth on the swing at a park she had never seen before,she got of the swing and looked around she saw something far off in distance she looked closer but couldn't tell who or what it was so she walked closer to it and she saw the girl from the picture she started to run closer and she screamed for her by saying "Mommy" over and over again but she wouldn't turn around and kept on walking so she fell to the floor and said "Mommy please don't leave me here alone......I wuv you mommy"she said sadly and quietly she finally turned around and looked at the her she looked like she was about to cry,Selena stood up and put her arms in front of her and started to walk towards her mom or at least the person that she thought was her mom and hoped she was,the girl was about to pick her up but all of a sudden she was picked up from behind see looked at who it was it Valerie she never really liked her and now she didn't like her anymore she was about to be held by her possible mom and she just grabbed her,she heard Valerie starting to talk.  
Valerie:What do u think your doing?  
Girl:I was just going to hold my daughter  
Valerie:ha your daughter...sweetie don't you remember your daughter  
died  
Girl:really then..who that in your hands cause I know she isn't yours cause she doesn't look anything like you  
Valerie:I never said she was mine and like I'd want her to be mine  
Girl:so she is mine  
Valerie:No she isn't,now we are leaving and even if she is yours it's not like I would let u see her  
And with that Valerie took her and walked away she kept on screaming "no" and "Please let me go" over and over again and bang her feet and hands on the person._all of sudden she was beaning shaken and someone kept on saying her finally opened her eyes and started to cry.  
Taylor:Selena,are you okay?  
Selena just shook her head and didn't answer or look at him she just sat there crying,Taylor looked at her not knowing what to do cause Selena barely had any nightmares and they were usaully just about clowns cause she hated clowns they freaked her out but would never cry she just wouldn't want to go back to sleep.  
Taylor:Did you have another dream about clowns?  
Selena:No  
Taylor:Then what was your dream about?  
Selena:Nuttin  
He sighed he could keep on asking her but she wouldn't tell him just like her mom,he looked around her room and then he saw something sticking out from under nothing her pillow,he reached to grab it but Selena saw him and grabbed it and held it to her chest  
Selena:No,I want to keep it  
Taylor:what is it Selena  
Selena looked down and the said"a picture"  
Taylor:A picture?of what?  
Selena:Somethin  
Taylor:Let me see it Selena now  
Selena:No I wanna keep it daddy  
Taylor:I'm not going to take it away i promise  
Selena:You Prowmise?  
Taylor:Yes I promise  
Selena held her pinkie finger up and he did the same,she smiled and gave him the picture,slowly he looked at it and ran a hand over his face  
Selena:Is she my mommy?  
Taylor:Selena how many-  
Selena:I mean my real mommy,daddy.......  
He looked up at her and she was looking at him,he didn't if he should tell her or not,if he did tell her,valerie might find out and then god knows what she'll do but if he didn't he would just be lieing to her like he has been her life  
Taylor:If i tell the truth do you promises to let this go and not tell anyone and i mean nobody at all what I'm going tell you?  
Selena nod her head  
Taylor:Your real mom is........  
At the Hospital with Tommy and Kwest  
Tommy and Kwest had been waiting for awhile now,they had been here for at least three hours the first hour was trying to prove to them that Tommy was her older now they were waiting to be told what was wrong with Talan or to go in and see her if it was really her cause from what they knew she was died and not was sitting down while Tommy wouldn't sit down not for one second,kwest wanted to punch so he would at least stay still for awhile but he knew that if punched Tommy that he would just punch him right back so no use in doing looked when he didn't see Tommy feet moving back and forth anymore or hear them and saw that there was a doctor standing there infront of them  
Doctor:Hi,I'm ,I take your here for Talan Dutios  
Tommy and Kwest:Yes so what wrong with her?,Is she okay?  
:She is fine and nothing is wrong but I suggest that you don't leave her alone for awhile and help her through with her problem  
Tommy:Excuse me what problem are you talking about?  
:You don't know?  
Tommy:Oblivious not!  
:look sir there is no need to yell but she has a problem with drugs but from i can tell she isn't accited yet but if she keeps on doing drugs she can become addicted but that's not why she was here,she fainted and fell down some stairs but lucky the weren't very big stairs but she did only break her right arm  
Tommy didn't say anything,there as no way in hell his little sister would do drugs she hated them and she would always say that people that did them were stupid cause they thought that it would make them feel good and get rid of there problems when in reality those problems would come right back once the buzz or feeling was there was no way in hell that was his sister  
Kwest:Can we see her?  
:yes right this way  
Tommy and kwest followed him to the room and walked over to the hositpal bed  
if you need me or any help,Just push that button and someone will come  
Kwest:will do  
the doctor walked out and left them alone,kwest looked up to where tommy was but didn't see him he looked around and found him by the window  
Kwest:Tommy are you okay?  
Tommy:Please tell that is not my sister kwest?  
Kwest:T,I wish I could tell you that but I'm sorry it is her  
Tommy only said dammit and punched the wall and started to walk back and forth and mumble a bunch of stuff  
Kwest:what the hell man?you need calm down and not punch stuff.  
Tommy:you want to calm down kwest,My mother lied to me and told me that my sister was died when she clear isn't and wasn't and now she close to being a fucking drug addicted!  
Kwest:I'm sorry but being pissed off isn't going to fix anything and we can just take help her and keep her with us like the doctor said  
Tommy:Kwest what make you think she'll come she's probaly pissed at me and maybe you i don't know  
Kwest:we will just make her go with us not matter what  
Tommy:Do you not remeber how freaking stubborn she is and she won't do anything unless she want to do it  
Kwest sighed and they both looked at her when she started to open her eyes but then she would close them agian intill finally she opened them and she just staired at them like they were ghost


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In California  
Taylor:Your mom is....  
Before he could finish Valerie walked in  
Valerie:What is it did you have another on of your stupid nightmare ?  
Selena:No  
Valerie:then just go to sleep  
Selena:I can't  
Taylor:look just let me talk to her and then she'll go to bed  
Valerie:your not always going to be able to help her so needs to start learning how to get over things on her own  
Taylor:she's only 6  
Valerie:So come on lets go and go to sleep  
Taylor:why don't you go to bed if you so tired  
Valerie:I want to sleep with you  
Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled out of the room and closed the door behind them  
Taylor:What the hell is your problem!? he whispered  
Valerie:Nothing is my problem,it's just that she has this dreams a lot so she needs to get over them she whispered back  
Taylor:so what of she has them a lot she's a little girl not an adult or a teenager  
Valerie:you know maybe i should of just let that stupid slutty bitch Talan or Jessica just keep her instead of trying to give her a better life than she would have gave her, she wouldn't of left her with her mom or some one else and go out and party and get drunk and high while she made out with random guys  
Taylor:1st off she's not a slut or a bitch she far from being both and secondly you that this a better life for her where she lives with you a person that doesn't give a crap about her and doesn't love her when she could be with her real mom that does love her which I'm sure she would like way more than everything that she has right now i don't think she cares if she has the best clothes or most expensive stuff she's a kid all she care about is being happy and loved and how the hell do you what she would do you never talked her once without insulting her and telling her and you never tried to be her friend  
Valerie:Like I'd waste time with that girl she worthless and with she stomped off  
Meanwhile on the other side of the door  
Selena was sitting on her bed and was wondering what they we're talking about cause she couldn't hear them since they were whispering so she decides to get out of bed and puts her ear to the door so she could hear better when she heard Valerie say that should have left her with her real mom which isn't what she called but her dad said that she was her real mom she couldn't hear them anymore all she could think about was what how it would be to live with her real mom but then she hear her stomp of so she ran to her bed and got under the cover and pretend to be asleep so when her dad opened the door and saw her asleep her turned off the lights and probably went to sleep too but now she wanted to know where and what those word that she called her mom meant

In Toronto  
Tommy and kwest were standing there waiting for her to talk or do something but she just sat there first looking at kwest then at Tommy over and over again they both didn't know what to do and She felt the same exact way she didn't know if she was dreaming or not so she decided not to say anything but Tommy and Kwest wished that she would talk so they all just stood there for awhile,Tommy never liked it being on hospitals and he wanted to get out of her as soon as possible but he wasn't leaving without knowing that his sister was fine and he couldn't leave till she agreed to stay with one of them for awhile or along time who knows  
Tommy:Alright some one just say something cause it's to quiet in here  
Talan/Jessica:I'm not dreaming right?  
Kwest and Tommy:Nope  
Talan/Jessica:Well then this is very weird  
Tommy:you think  
Kwest:so you know how you ended up here  
Talan/Jessica:Nope all I remember is being at some party and drinking a little too much probably  
Tommy:A little too much ha I don't think you had a little too much i think you had more than you should have cause you ended up in the hospital with a broken arm Talan  
Talan/Jessica:I can as much as i want and i prefer to be called Jessica now  
Kwest and Tommy:Since When?  
Jessica:Since I didn't like being called Talan and got annoyed of people reminding me that it was a guy name  
Kwest:I thought you didn't care if people told you that and you would usually beat the crap out of everyone who made fun of you for having a boy name  
Tommy:and how many times did we tell to tell people that Talan was your middle name and that Jessica was your first  
Jessica:Whatever just don't call me Talan just call me Jessica Now  
Tommy:Yea but now we can't call you Tally or Tal  
Kwest:True now we have to think of a new nickname for you  
Jessica:It's not that hard there Jessi or Jess  
Tommy:No i don't like those  
Kwest:me neither  
Jessica:whatever i don't care plus its not like I'll see you two ever again  
Tommy:ahh see that where you wrong you'll be seeing a lot more of us and kwest is going to tell you why  
Kwest:right umm well you see you kinda sort of have to stay with one of us for awhile  
Jessica:ummm well you see i kinda sort of don't cause I'm over 18 and don't have to listen either one of you so no I don't have to stay with either one of you i have my own house  
The doctor walked into the room  
Doctor:Actually Miss you do have to stay with one of them it's whats best since you'll need help with your arm and you should try no to have much alcohol for awhile or you could get alcohol poising but I'll let the three of you talk and decided what going to happen she can leave in 2 days he walked out  
Jessica:I'm still not living with one of you  
Then a cellphone started to ring  
Tommy:It's not mine  
Kwest:or mine  
Jessica:It's probably mine,check my bag on the couch  
Kwest walked over and grabbed it and gave it to her  
Jessica:Hello......You did what?..........Are You Stupid why would you do that.......Uhhhhhhhh Goodbye I so don't need this she snapped her phone and realized that now she had to live with one of them now since her stupid friend/roommate sold her only place to live without even asking her  
Jessica:Looks like I have to live with one of after all  
Tommy:oh really why?  
Jessica:Cause my stupid Roommate/Friend sold our house okay  
Tommy:sorry now that i think about your right you don't need to live with one of me your perfectly fine leaving on your own  
Jessica gave Tommy a look that look like she was annoyed and mad and kwest couldn't help but laugh  
Jessica:Real funny Tommy and I never said i wanted to stay to with you espically knowing your life based on the TV and magazines  
Tommy:You not suppose to believe everything they say you know  
Jessica:yea yea what ever you say but seriously where I'm I staying dude's  
Kwest:It doesn't matter to me  
Tommy:You can pick which ever one you want  
Jessica:who to pick?.........wait your both morning people  
They both laughed they knew how much she hated waking up early  
Jessica:It's not funny I need my sleep  
Tommy:I don't wake up as early as Kwest plus I have to drink coffee to stay awake in the morning  
Kwest:That's true wake up like at 5 in the morning  
Jessica:Uhhhhhh......I guess I have to live with you Tom how sad I hate living with morning people

1 week later Jessica POV  
Well right now I'm super bored watching some movie that I'm not paying attention too and Tom is in his office or his home studio don't remember which I wonder if his hungry cause I am I haven't ate in a couple of days lucky for me Tommy been super busy and hasn't noticed or else he probably be super pissed at me and he would probably yell at me no scratch that he would kill me just like one time he threatened to cause I told him that I wasn't going too eat cause I thought I was way too fat,it was true still is,now which one of these doors is his office i know it's not the one at the end that his bedroom,then there's four doors on the side one's his office,one's a bathroom,one's a closet with towels and some other things and one's an extra guest bedroom,mine's downstairs,alright I'm just going to check each door and see which one's his office Door number one:nope guest room,Door number two:Nope Bathroom so I'm guessing the one next to it is the closet so last door must be his office,let me check and see alright it is his office but is not in here then where the heck is he cause there's no noises coming his room oh I known his in his studio alright down these stars to the studio yep his in there I can here a guitar being played mhmm his writing a song sound good but I won't tell him that I opened the door Tom's back was to me i listened  
she's so innocent  
and when she speaks i listen  
she is my angel sent from up above-uh-oh-uh-oh  
he stopped and started to write something but then scratched it out I rolled my eyes after I watched him do that about 10 times so i decided i would help i kept on repeating it in my head  
Jessica:She your fire,Your only one desire well just change the your to my  
Tommy jumped up at little:Jeez when did you get there  
Jessica:oh at She's so innocent so i saw you get frustrated and starch out whatever you wrote out over and over again  
Tommy:I couldn't figure out what to write next  
Jessica:use the one I just gave you  
Tommy: fine  
she's so innocent  
and when she speaks i listen  
she is my angel sent from up above-uh-oh-uh-oh  
she's my fire  
my only one desire  
Jessica:See it sounds perfect was that the end  
Tommy:No thatch just the beginning  
Jessica:wow are you serious  
Tommy:yea  
Jessica:Whatever I just came down here to ask you if you we're hungry cause i wanted to order some pizza  
Tommy:yea but Kwest called and Invited us to go eat with him,Sadie and Jude  
Jessica:oh okay have fun but can I borrow some money for pizza cause i can't find my credit card or my wallet  
Tommy:You don't need money cause he invited US to go eat not just me both of us and I said yes so lets go  
Jessica:Where are we eating and do i have pay at all?  
Tommy:I don't but it's a not fast food and no I'll pay for you  
Jessica:alright i need to go change and go get ready  
Tommy:please don't take forever  
30 Minutes later  
I walked down the stairs and saw Tommy sitting on the couch  
Tommy:Finally your ready jeez what did you do go to china and change  
Jessica:Hahaha funny you try changing with one arm broken  
Tommy:and whose fault is that for getting drunk and falling down the stairs  
I just grab jacket off the couch and walked past him and out the door with Tommy following we got in the Viper and sped off to where ever we were going to meet Kwest and whoever those other people are.I was going to turn up the volume and change the station but Tommy slap my hand I looked at him  
Tommy:Don't touch my radio unless I give you permission to remember  
Jessica:you still have that stupid rule of yours  
Tommy:It's not a stupid rule to me just to you cause you can't listen to your music  
Jessica:Fine jerk can you at least turn it up  
He acted like he was thinking about it then turned it up,the radio people had just finished announcing the next song coming on but all i heard was the artist last name the music started and even though i would never admitted to anyone the song was my favorite song and it was exactly how i felt I started to sing along quietly to the sing hoping that Tommy wouldn't hear me after the song ended a couple minutes later we arrived at G-Major  
Jessica:Georgia's right?  
Tommy:No Darius and Georgia's  
Jessica:their married?!  
Tommy:No Darius bought it and Georgia the CO-Owner I guess you could say  
I just nodded my head and walked into G-major after Tommy I looked around wow this place was nice  
Spied's POV  
I was sitting with Kwest,Sadie,and Jude waiting for Squinty Frown and some other person who was with him probably some random girl that was mostly hot or cute yes I'm admitting Squinty has some dates some girl that i think are hot sometimes but i will never say that out loud anyway whats taking him so long I'm starving and Sadie wouldn't let me eat cause she didn't want me to eat anything cause i would get full  
Spied:Dude can i eat something now cause Squinty is taking to long his probably putting a whole bottle of gel in his hair,I swear he think a lot of him self like his some kinda of..  
everyone looked behind me and i was confused so I turned around and there stood Lord Squnity Frown  
Tommy:some kind of what?  
I could even answer that question cause I got distracted by whoever that girl behind him was she had Dark brown wavy hair,Blue eyes,she was around squinty's height,and was wearing some jeans with holes,a black plaid shirt,and some black was pretty damn Hot,damn Quincy for always getting the pretty girls,oh she was talking  
Girl:Umm..are just going to stand there?  
I looked around and everyone else was gone  
Spied:where'd everyone else go?  
Girl:their waiting for us outside i was going to leave but I decided to be nice and see if you'd snap out of it but you wouldn't so i was about to leave so i decided to say something before I left  
Spied:oh how long was I..  
Girl:Spaced out?  
Spied:yea  
Girl:awhile  
Spied:oh....well my name Spied  
Girl:my names Jessica so we should go unless your not going  
Spied:are you kidding of course I'm going I'm freaking hungry and there is no way I'm passing up some free food especially if they make Squinty frown pay since he took so long  
she laughed wow Quincy actually got a nice girl or at least she seemed like it so far usually most of them were snobs  
Spied:So you and squinty?  
She looked at me confused  
Spied:I mean like how serious are you two like how long have you been dating?  
she just burst out in laughter and walked out out the front doors of G-major,I didn't get what was so funny  
No One's PO  
Jessica walked outside laughing hysterical everyone looked at her then and Spied and he just shrugged  
Tommy:what so funny Tally?  
Jessica:he.....said..how...long....have....me....and...you....been....serious....  
Spied:all I asked how long Quincy and her have been dating and started to laugh and I don't know why  
Kwest started laughing and Tommy made a barfing noise and laughed a little  
Spied,Sadie,and Jude:What?  
Kwest:we'll explain it later he said while still laughing and getting in the car Spied,Sadie,and Jude got in the car after him and they drove off to the Restaurant


End file.
